1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing micro-plasma with biocompatibility, and more particularly, to a low temperature, adjustable micro-plasma with low energy consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
Micro-plasma refers to a reactive state in which gases are partially dissociated by the application of energy, to generate heat, light, charged particles, neutral active species, etc. Currently, micro-plasma technology for skin tissue applications is limited to thermal effects produced by the energy of plasma.
Almost everyone has been subjected to wounding due to trauma on skin in daily life. In 24 to 48 hours after formation of wounds, coagulation and inflammation are the first phase, and then cell proliferation phase lasts for 2-10 days; and finally, remodeling phase progresses for 1 to 12 months.
Since the thermal effect of laser will make skin temporarily dehydrated, hydropenia, the most important postoperative course would care, is to preserve moisture and apply sun-proof clothing such as masks or dressing etc., to promote repair of damaged tissue. It will take about 4-12 weeks to recover wounds caused by invasive laser vaporization to a normal state; however, the longer the period of wound healing, the higher the probability that the postoperative complication such as pigmentation after infection and inflammation will occur.
Moreover, masks or dressings used during wound healing contain antimicrobial or antibiotic ingredients, and excessive use of antibiotics is detrimental, rather than conducive to wound healing. So far, there is no standard data to regulate the appropriate dose of antibiotics and sun-proof ingredients after a skin laser treatment. The published scientific journals disclosed that after the skin receives a laser treatment, the applied antibiotics and sun-proof ingredients may easily reside in the wounds due to the incompleteness of the skin, thereby causing sensitive skin and even toxicity phenomenon due to excessive absorption.
The effect of skin laser surgery often fails to comply with the patient's expectation, and thus how to achieve the optimal effect after surgery and minimal damage, has always been the ultimate goal of medical care. In recent years, the issue relating to wounds recovery and tissue regeneration draws attention of global research and development teams, and the applications of micro-plasma medicine on healing of infectious wound or improvement of dressing material has become the hottest topic. It is an ultimate aim of medical care to achieve skin repair after laser surgery with optimal effect, minimal damage and reduced complication.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a method or system with low-temperature, no accumulation of thermal effect, to shorten the recovery time of sensitive wounds after laser therapy.